Another Land, Connected by One Sky Story 1 of 3
by hamburgers.NOMNOM103
Summary: You probably never heard of Miya, a girl who wields the key blade along with Sora. Ever since the time destiny islands was attacked. Life has been changing for her, FAST!   No, this is not fan girl spazz  although it ORIGINALLY was  R&R and don't hate!
1. WHERE THE HECK AM I?

Another Land, Connected by One Sky (story 1/3)

**ME: OMG MAH FIRST STORY! :D**

**Roxas:...yeah great**

**Sora: AWESOME! **

**Miya: ...uuh yay?**

* * *

_The last time, I saw him… I don't remember how long ago, he's almost faded from my memory. All I remember are those deep blue eyes that matched the sky, and that dazzling smile. I've lost him, but no matter what, I'll find him because…well… it's embarrassing to say it… but he… was special to me, I wish he would call my name again "Hey MIYA" in that happy voice of his. I can't bear to forget everything about him…about that boy named __**Sora.**_

"SORA! Grr…. Man wake up already! EVERYONE'S LEAVING!" Miya waited for him, and waited. And waited….AND WAITED. He finally woke up "OH! HAHAHAHA Sorry Miya! I truly am sorry!" He kept saying sorry, "Yeah! You should be!"

Miya smiled at Sora "Let's go home." She insisted. Miya and Sora walked home together, as they usually do. Miya smiled to herself 'heh, how long have I known this kid? He really does make me smile inside.' Miya never wanted to miss these walk home with him for the world. They got to a fork, Miya's neighborhood on one side, and Sora's on the other. **That** was the last day she saw Sora.

Miya went home, took a shower, combed her dark brown hair and ate dinner with her family. Together they laughed, talked and fought. You would never expect this young girl was about to leave to a distant world, not to be found.

In the middle of the night, Miya couldn't sleep. She had a bad feeling that something ominous was around the village… everyone else was asleep her family, her dog Toby, even her ninja-cat Patches was asleep.

*RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE*

It felt so fake, but life threatening at the same time. She ran out of her house, dark clouds… almost the darkest of black formed around the island… "What's happening!" Miya thought to herself, she never saw anything like it. She shivered with fear, she walked through the dark clouds… the strongest feeling of emptiness surrounded her, she couldn't bear it. Miya's heart hurt, this intense loneliness…It almost made her cry. No… she WAS crying it was just too sad.

"Come with me Sora, join me don't be afraid of the darkness!" Miya heard Riku's voice talking to Sora?

A great flash of light surrounded her, she didn't know if she fainted or what but she woke up in a different world. She was standing on things like… stained glass. She saw her friends faces Kairi, Riku, and Sora and some extra faces she didn't recognize the but they felt strangely…familiar.

"you are one of the chosen…" a random voice called to her, miya thought "of what?" you are one of the chosen Keyblade wielders." Miya could laugh at that, IF she wasn't so freaked out about the dark swirling things taking her home over… A blinding light swirled into her hand, once the light disappeared and she regained her eyesight she saw a silver…key…with a gold…handle…and…it…looked…STUPID.

"WHAT THE CRAP IS THIS?" She yelled out, then she felt like an idiot talking to herself like that… This must be a dream… no other explanation right HELL NO THIS OF COURSE WASN'T A DREAM!...right?

"this… is a Keyblade it belongs to you and it was a weapon handed down from generations. Use it to battle beings of darkness, keyblades are also like magic wands you can used magic too."

"…great to know mr…. whatever you are like that is going to help me!" she thought to her self. *sigh*… what could she do now?

All of a sudden black…(ADORABLE) creatures came up from the floor, almost like… they were made from nothing! The creature, yes thought it was adorable looked like it wanted to KILL, so Miya guessed it wasn't that adorable then. She held the Keyblade…'you better work' she swung at the creatures blindly, missing more than she hit, but she got the job done.

"so this is a Keyblade…" Miya thought aloud.

And, She woke up… she didn't know where she was… but it obviously was not Destiny Islands, she asked a local lady and she replied "This place is called Twilight Town."

* * *

**so was it that bad? probably heheheh but plz r&r loves yous thanks a tons well the first chapter isn't always great soooo don't judge me!**


	2. The place where the sun only ALMOST sets

**OK second chappie!**

**Roxas: man you should stop no one's reading anyway**

**Sora: … *silently agrees***

**Miya: uhm… well.. It could get better**

**Author: *cries* MEANERS! YOU KNOW WHAT MIYA YOURE RIGHT IT WILL GET BETTER!

* * *

**

"This place is called Twilight Town."

Miya stared… was she taken to a new world? She shuddered… of course stranger things have happened, so whatever.

She walked around Twilight Town…

" There's too many! We can't knock them down" Miya heard a boy's voice

" i-its almost like once they're defeated they pop back up" said another boy

"Whatever you do, DON'T LOSE HOPE!" It was a girl this time.

Obviously Miya would not ignore a cry for help, so she ran toward the voices. "EVERYONE ARE YOU OKAY?" She screamed out, she dashed faster almost like, ever since that dream she has gained more power.

Miya arrived where the yells were coming from, the darkness that took over her town…was there too… but now…she saw its true form…millions of those cute creatures, with that blood thirsty look. Miya knew what she had to do, she COULD NOT no matter what, let this town be swallowed like her town. She jumped high, landing into the middle of the cloud of darkness. She swung vigorously; letting out all the rage she held back, letting out the rage of having her town taken away from her, how angry she was for not being able to protect her town. Miya did not want to fail once again. Right then, the Keyblade appeared

Miya smiled to herself.. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET BITCHES!"

Miya attacked the heartless, she didn't care how many, she wanted them GONE. Suddenly she felt a little weasy… she felt…dizzy…but she didn't want to drop right then, she struggled out her last bit of strength...

SUDDENLY a big rush of energy hit her it was like, a video game, you get a second life. Miya knew it was coming from her Keyblade, she felt a little stupid "thanks." She told it, the power increased. She attacked one after one, she was like a shock of lightning or a big thunder cloud, but much, much faster and before she knew it, the creatures were gone. She smiled to herself

" WOAH THAT WAS AWESOME!" A boy a little bit chubby ran up to her, he had black hair and black eyes.

"You totally beat those things senseless!" the girl with green eyes and brown hair told Miya.

"hmph… I did better." A boy with spiked blonde hair was being a jerk.

"YEAH RIGHT IN YOUR DREAMS!" the black haired boy exclaimed

The spiky-dude was now red in the face, he DID NOT like to be beaten. "hey! You and me! Showdown!" the boy said in a harsh tone "Oh my names Hayner by the way."

"Miya. AND I accept your challenge!"

Miya was a bit tired, but she knew she could do it, no way this Hayner dude could beat a sword fighter!

"well, Miya my name's Olette." The green I girl informed "and this is Pence." She pointed to the Black haired guy. "I will be the referee!" Pence shouted.

"Let the match begin!"

* * *

**ME: so it wasn't that bad right?**

**Miya:…yeah…sure…it was great… WAIT IM FIGHTIN THIS HAYNER DUDE? BUT IM TIRED I GOT TO GET RESTED!**

**Me: SHADDUP!**

**Miya: *slaps me***

**Me:...fine**

**Roxas: ARE YOU OKAY!**

**Me: *blush* uhm…yeah I'm ok…**

**Roxas: *blush*…yeah that's great…**


	3. Let the match WHAT THE!

**ME: LOLOLOLOLOL**

**Miya: WTF!**

**ME: Roxas cared for me *blush* LOLOLOLOLOL**

**Roxas: N-NO! I DIDN'T! STOP ACTING LIKE THAT!**

**Sora : *thinks***_** maybe if I do that too Miya would like me…**_

**Miya: Sora you okay?**

**Sora: huh? Oh, yeah *smile*

* * *

**

"Let the match begin!" Pence announced! Miya was quick on her feet she knew she could do this, she couldn't be beaten! She didn't notice how tired she was but fighting, for her, was… sort of … fun!

Hayner's legs were shaking, who the heck would stand a chance against a metal giant key? If he got hit with that thing…oh my… he didn't know what would happen…well **maybe** a lot of blood will come gushing out… MAN WHAT A DOOFUS! WHY DID HE CHALLENGE HER? He knew he was going to lose, but his pride wouldn't let him go down without a fight!

AND BAM! WITH ONE QUICK SWOOP FROM THE KEY, not touching Hayner at all, HAYNER SCREAMED LIKE A LITTLE GIRL AND RAN!... "DON'T HURT ME!" he screamed as he ran

"…well…that lasted long…" Miya went back to non-fighting mode, the brown eyed girl thought "well… I would be scared of a giant metal key too!" she looked at her key blade… and felt as proud as anyone could to have it.

"Hey, Miya? Sorry Hayner ran…" Pence said

"He's not always like this, he's usually braver, but I guess that big metal key of yours scared him silly." Olette told the keygirl

"Haha! Its fine really (though he's a big wimp)I had tons of fun!" Miya laughed with the others and Hayner was back, "hmph… I wasn't scared no, not at all I was just getting you this." Hayner held out a hotdog… and… it was blue… mixed with a sea-ish green color. "this is sea-salt ice-cream, our favorite! You're one of my friends now… so I guess you can have one…" Miya laughed he was just so stubborn. "Yeah! I want be friends with Miya!" Pence said.

"Haha, it'd be nice to have a girl to hang out with for once!" Olette was smiling brightly.

"Thank you… Thanks a ton." This touched the keygirl's heart so much she felt like crying, but she didn't want to, no way could she cry to make them worry. She began to eat.

"WAIT! We need to show you somewhere first!" Miya was starved… but she couldn't let down her new friends… TOO BAD!*CHOMP*

"THIS TASTES SO GOOD!" Miya exclaimed, she hadn't had food in a while, Hayner stood there…*stare down* Miya stared him down good "I'm hungry shut up!" she told him.

The gang (Olette Hayner & Pence) waited till Miya was done eating.

"Ok, what's this place you wanted to show me?" Miya asked them.

"The clock tower!" they ran.

"Hey wait!" keygirl followed

They arrived…

…

…

…

"uhm…are you sure this is safe?" Miya asked the gang.

"Nope, our other friend did coming up here!" Pence remarked "Just kidding."

"Well, I'm pretty sure this is NOT safe." Hayner said to Miya "but, who cares right?"

'I CARE' Miya yelled in her head, though knew she wasn't going to die so it would be fine!

She climbed to the top of the tower… "Wow!"

"Wow! Indeed." There those four people stood, looking into the beautiful sunset, the perfect shade of red crossing the city, the relaxing feel it had. This scene was certainly a "WOW!"

Miya, never wanted to forget this, no matter what.

* * *

**Sora: ok... when will i be in the story again ?**

**Me:...*cough* NEVER* cough***

**Miya: WHAT! BUT I-I LO-*blush..***

**Sora: huh? w-what did you say?**

**Miya: HMPH! NOTHING!**

**Roxas: ... STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

**Me: oh! thank Roxas!**

**Roxas: Don't mention it!  
**


	4. I have to save them!

**Sora: OMAH! IM MENTIONED!**

**Me: don't be so proud...**

**Miya:...yeah you are *happy***

**Roxas: MAN WHEN AM I MENTIONED?**

**Me:... a whole story later**

**Roxas:...**

* * *

Miya stared off into the sunset, for a while then she heard a *THUD* somewhere far away, since she was just a bit adventurous, she had to figure out what it was.

She ran… looked at the high above the ground they were… and decided it was better to walk. Once she was on the floor, she ran as fast as she could. Running, running, smiling, she never had so much fun in one day! She raced off as careless as any girl you would see laughing around in a mall.

She found it, it was round, it was chubby, it was… UGLY! It was like a dog… a really messed up dog. He looked around and spread out his hand… opening a portal. Right at that second she realized "SORA!" She had so much adventure and fun she totally forgot about her town for a second, how did she forget the darkness? But she realized now, this darkness wasn't evil, it was crying for help. The darkness wanted to be freed from its suffering, how could she be so selfish? She had to go after Sora, she had to find him, she HAD to help free the darkness.

The dog went through the portal, Miya followed… and blacked out.

When she woke up, she was yet again in another town. Miya looked around, hmm it was dark, a lot of lights, A sign said _Traverse Town… _Miya was pretty sure it was Traverse Town then. She explored taking in all the new sights, she could never get this at Destiny Islands. Then she saw a man he looked strong and sturdy, around his thirties, and blonde (well he WAS blonde) She ran up to him opened her mouth and- was interrupted.

"Hey you haven't seen you around here! You traveling around worlds too?" The man asked.

"Uhm yeah sort of, but I just come and go, I don't exactly have a ship to carry me or nothing." Miya replied. Apparently this man's name was Cid (she saw his name tag.)

"HEY! HEY! HEY! YOU TALKIN TO ANOTHER NEW KID WITHOUT ME?" a short haired girl ran up, "Cid! Not fair! Leon got Sora! I should ge-" the girl was interrupted.

"SORA? Did you say SORA? Where did he go? When'd you see him?" Miya exploded with a barrage of questions.

"I'm yuffie just so you know, and Sora he left days ago!" yuffie said all happily.

"wait! Was he spike haired, blue eyed, chipmunk sounding, AND an idiot?" Miya asked.

"yup! EXACTLY!" Yuffie smiled.

"I'm Miya, SO WHERE'D HE GO?"

"I don't know, he just up and left! WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" Yuffie laughed.

Miya found this girl very annoying. 'Thanks you useless klutz.' And she turned to talk to Cid. But he disappeared.

Miya walked inside the house and Yuffie followed, you could hear bangs and crashes in the nearer room. Miya opened the door. "HERE YA GO!" Cid surprised Miya, "Your own little space ship!" Cid Smiled proudly 'what was it supposed to do?' she thought for a second… OH DUH! It was a SPACE SHIP it helps you travel through space… she felt dumb for that one.

Miya felt like she was about to cry… she could save the darkness. She could release it from its pain. She also wanted to save Sora, but 'meh' she knew he would be ok.

"thank you…" Miya said calmly, trying her best not to cry. She wasn't a hugger but she hugged Cid, "AWWW!" and Yuffie Joined too. 'Annoying creep.'

**ANYWAY**

Miya was happy there were so many good people in the world, universe, galaxy, WHATEVER! " Thanks Cid, I'm gonna go now!" Miya exclaimed she nearly flew into the ship!

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I'm not exactly done you know, it will take about 2 more days before im entirely done."

**"oh."**

Well a few more days couldn't be that bad right?

**WRONG!

* * *

**

**Sora: wait, so im mentioned but not actually part of the story?**

**Me: sorry sora you're not a main...**

**Roxas: I'm not even in the story! it's ok! NOT! I WANT TO BE IN THE STORY!**

**Me: NO! N-O! YA GOTS IT? I have a whole story planned out and you aren't mentioned till the second part of the story!**

**Miya:...*thinks* I'm happy im the main...**

**Me: not for long, your story ends when...**

**Miya: WHAT? WHEN! TELL ME, TELL ME!**

**Me*pats shoulder* it's a secret my friend.  
**


	5. It's Only a Day Away

**Me: *sniffle*…**

**Miya: Huh? What's wrong?**

**Me: I just finished playing "okami"**

**Miya: oh…? Mustve been, er, fun!**

**Me: yeah, yeah it was. BUT NOW ITS OVER! *bawls***

**Roxas: WOAH! Why are you crying?**

**Sora: she beat the "okami" game.**

**Roxas: isn't that a good thing?**

**Me: well yeah but still… I HAVE NO VIDEO GAMES TO PLAY NOW! What am I gonna do? I already played kh re:coded! I really want Harvest moon grand bazaar… but I don't have money *sigh***

**Roxas: anyway let's start the story!

* * *

**

'Just one day, huh…' but Miya didn't know how to fill in one day! She was utterly…BORED.

"Hey! Let's go exploring!"

"YEAH!"

Miya heard random nasally voices, she wanted to join, SO she followed the voices. She found three young ducklings. 'AWWW!' Miya thought in her mind.

"Oh! Hello!" the three ducklings turned to see her.

"Hello there! You said you wanted to go exploring? I want to come too!" Miya told the ducklings. The ducklings looked at each other, turned around and started whispering… "…irl….no…."

"ye…un…"

"MEH."

Miya waited, the ducklings turned around. "Well you can join us if you want, BUT! You have to do something for us in return!"

"Ok!" Miya thought…and thought… but was interrupted.

"oh! Our names are Huey, that's me, the red one. Dewey is the blue one, and the green one is Louie! We're triplets!" Huey told Miya.

"great great, now be quiet so I can think." The ducks were generally angry at this, so the were about to leave until!

"I GOT IT! Hey, you want me to teach you magic?" Miya asked the ducklings. Huey turned around, he looked pretty interested, soon the other ducklings were too.

"Yeah!" they shouted together, soon they started pulling Miya and shoving her, asking her so many questions even she didn't know. "WAIT WAIT WAIT! You can't just shove me around like that!" Miya screamed at the ducklings.

"OH…sorry." The ducklings looked generally sorry so Miya forgave them.

"Ok, let's see to use magic, you have to use the energy inside your heart and release it!"

"Won't we die?"

… "I'm sorry, no you won't."

"Ok."

The duckling tried very hard to use their heart energy, but it was of no prevail.

"Hey! Can you give us an example?" Louie asked.

"Sure!"… But then Miya noticed she never used magic before. So she tried, Light started shining from her Keyblade…

"BOOM!"

"HEY! Don't do that!" Miya yelled at whoever BOOM!-ed.

Miya concentrated her heart energy again… Light cam from her Keyblade, AGAIN and this time, a small flame erupted from the Keyblade.

"WOAH! That was cool!"

"heheheh yeah! Now you try." Miya was so happy she didn't mess up in front of the ducklings, she didn't know what she would do if their dreams were crushed. Miya got soon got bored, the ducklings forgot to go adventuring, so Miya had to go alone.

*BOOM!*

And no, it was not the duckling this time. The ducklings... succeeded using magic, but everything around them…

**was destroyed.

* * *

**

**Me: ahhh sorry, I can only upload mon-fri cause those are the only days I have time, sorry if you thought I was uploading everyday.**

**Miya: They don't really care y'know…**

**Me: T^T shaddup… OH YEAH! I uploaded today because I was working on this chap sat-sun, I'm a very "busy" person**

**Miya:…ok.**

**Roxas:…Stay tuned :D**

**Sora: STILL NOT IN THE STORY!**


End file.
